


The Spider Lily

by pearlwolf



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Multi, Original Character(s), depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlwolf/pseuds/pearlwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yakuza Kyoko AU</p><p>What happens when Kyoko turns out to be the Granddaughter of a late Yakuza boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Announcement

Kyoko Sasegawa was getting ready for school, now sixteen she had started high school a few months ago.   

She was combing her long, golden brown hair as the phone started to ring. 

"Kyoko the phone!" Called her brother. 

"I got it!"  

She picked up the phone. 

"Hello?  Oh Grandma!  Uh huh...I see....Ok....I understand...I'll be there as soon as I can...Alright...Bye". 

She put the phone down and sighed. 

"Something wrong?" 

Ryohei was looking at her concerned. 

"Ah...Bad news big brother.  Grandpa died last night"  

"O-Oh". 

"I'm going to our grandparents place to help out with the funeral arrangements". 

"I'll go with you". 

"No it's ok, you should go to school you have exams soon.  It's fine, the funeral will be in two days so you should just come then.  I'll be fine". 

"W-Well if you're sure" 

"I am, I'll call the school and let them know what's happening". 

Kyoko picked up the phone and dialed it, she explained what was going on, after that she put it down and went upstairs to pack some changes of clothes for the trip. 

** 

It was rare for Kyoko not to be at school. 

Tsuna looked nervously at her empty desk. 

Had something happened? 

He looked over to Haru, she seemed worried as well.  He went over to her. 

"Haru do you know where Kyoko is?" he asked. 

"No, I sent her a text but she hasn't replied" replied Haru. 

She sighed. 

"Let's find Sasagawa-Senpai, maybe he knows" suggested Tsuna. 

"Ah that's a good idea Tsuna-san!" Said Haru. 

They still had ten minutes of break left, they left the classroom to find Kyoko's older brother. 

They found him hanging out on the roof with Yamamoto and Gokudera. 

"Hey tenth!" Called Gokudera. 

"Hey Tsuna, hey Haru" said Yamamoto. 

"Hey, um Sasagawa-senpai?" Said Tsuna. 

"Oh? Sup Sawada?" Asked Ryohei. 

"Umm, we were wondering where Kyoko was, is she ok?" Asked Tsuna. 

"Kyoko?  Oh she's fine, she's gone to our grandparents place" replied Ryohei. 

"Your grandparents?  Why?" Asked Haru. 

"Huh? Oh well, our Grandpa died last night" replied Ryohei. 

"What?!" Asked Tsuna. 

"That's awful!" Said Haru. 

"Aww man you should have said something" said Yamamoto. 

"I'm sorry about your Grandpa Senpai" said Tsuna. 

"Nah it's ok..." Replied Ryohei. 

He looked down. 

"Senpai?" Said Yamamoto. 

"To be honest with you I don't really know how to feel about it, I wasn't exactly close to him or my Grandmother, Kyoko's the one who's interacted with them the most so I don't really feel sad about it.  Does that make me a bad person?" Asked Ryohei. 

"No it's pretty normal" replied Gokudera. 

They looked at him. 

"I mean sometimes it's hard to feel sad about people you hardly know, even if they were family and I'm guessing he was old" he said. 

"My gramps?  I think he was in his nineties" replied Ryohei. 

"He had a long life" said Yamamoto. 

"Exactly, he lived a long time and died of old age, so it's not like you have to be sad about it" said Gokudera. 

"I see...Thanks Octopus-head that made me feel better!" Said Ryohei. 

"Why you!" 

The group laughed. 

"Tell you what why don't we all come over to hang out at your's after school?" Suggested Yamamoto. 

"That sounds like fun, sure come on over" said Ryohei. 

The group agreed to meet up after school before returning to their classrooms. 

** 

Kyoko had just left the train station, she looked around the small car park. 

"Hey Kyoko!" 

She turned to the voice, a large man with muscular arms and greying hair, wearing khaki shorts and light orange shirt was waving at her, she recognised him and went over to him. 

"Sawahira-san, it's been a while" she said. 

"Sure has!  Look how you've grown!" He replied with a large grin. 

Kyoko smiled. 

Hideaki Sawahira worked for her Grandfather since she was little, she remembered him fondly as the man who would give her sweets whilst her Grandfather was not looking. 

"Your Grandmother sent me to pick you up" he said. 

"I know, she told me you would be waiting.  Shall we go?" asked Kyoko. 

"After you my lady" he replied. 

He opened the passenger door of the small green car for her, she climbed inside, he closed the door behind her and then went to driver seat. 

As they drove Kyoko checked her phone, she had a message from Haru, she smiled and sent one back. 

K- Sorry to worry you.  I'm fine, I can't really talk at the moment but I'll call you later <3  

She put her phone away and turned to Sawahira. 

"Did they say what happened to my Grandfather?" She asked. 

"He passed early this morning, around two.  Natural causes" replied Sawahira. 

"He lived a long life" said Kyoko. 

"That he did my lady" said Sawahira. 

They were approaching the village in which her grandparents lived, the village was small but surrounded by a lot of land, the main part of the village where her grandparents lived was encircled by a large stone wall and could be entered by going through a gate.  The place was like an old forteress. 

They waited patiently for the gate to be opened before driving through, Sawahira parked in front of her Grandmother's house. 

Kyoko got out of the car and looked around, she noticed the bright red petals of the spider lilies growing in the garden. 

"Grandpa's favourite" she said quietly. 

Someone came from inside the house. 

"Lady Kyoko, it's good to see you". 

It was elderly woman, her grey hair was tied in a tight bun and she was wearing a grey kimono with a pale purple obi around it. 

"Umm....Haruna-san?  Right?" Asked Kyoko. 

"That's right, I am your Grandmother's attendant, Haruna Kazuzuki.  It has been some time since we last met" replied Haruna. 

"Y-Yeah" said Kyoko. 

Haruna turned to Sawahira. 

"Thank you Hideaki, that will be all" she said. 

"Alright, see you later Kyoko" he said getting into his car. 

"Bye Sawahira-san" said Kyoko. 

They watched him drive off. 

"Now then, your Grandmother is waiting for you follow me" said Haruna. 

Kyoko followed her into the house, they went down the long corridors, past another garden, through more corridors until they came to her Grandmother's study. 

Haruna tapped lightly on the screen door and knelt down, Kyoko knelt down beside her. 

"My lady, Kyoko-sama has arrived". 

"Very well, show her in". 

The voice from the other side was stern, Haruna slid open the door, she bowed and left. 

Kyoko kept her head bowed. 

"Raise your head child". 

Kyoko looked up at her Grandmother. 

Her Grandmother, Saki Sasagawa, was a stern looking woman, her grey hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing a navy coloured kimono with a dark obi, her eyebrows were furrowed in a frown. 

Her frown faded and she smiled gently, she held out her arms. 

"My dear" she said. 

Kyoko rushed over to her and hugged her. 

"Grandma!" 

They hugged. 

"Oh my sweet child it is good to see you". 

"It's nice to see you too Grandma". 

"Look how long your hair's gotten, you look so much like your mother". 

Her grandmother held her cheeks, Kyoko smiled. 

"I can only hope to be as tough as her one day". 

"You will be". 

They laughed, her grandmother called for a servant to fetch them some tea and snacks as they talked. 

"The will will be discussed today, your uncle and his son are on his way here now". 

"So big brother doesn't need to be included in this". 

"You were the one who asked us not to involve him in our affairs, if his name is mentioned I'm sure you can pass on the information". 

"I know". 

There was a light knock and the screen door opened to reveal Haruna again. 

"My Lady, Hiroto-sama and his son Katsurou-sama have arrived" she said. 

Kyoko and her grandmother stood up. 

"Very well, let them in" said Saki. 

Haruna bowed, she stood up and opened the door. 

Two men stepped through. 

Hiroto Sasagawa was slim man with short dark brown hair and green eyes, he was wearing a black suit.  He went over to Saki. 

"Mother I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, how are you?" He asked. 

"I'm fine, cease your worrying" replied Saki. 

"Ahahha it's nice to see that you haven't lost your spark!" He said. 

Katsurou and Kyoko hung around awkwardly. 

"It's been a while Kyoko-chan, how have you been?" Asked Katsurou. 

"Fine, yourself?" Asked Kyoko. 

"Fine, I turned twenty-one recently" replied Katsurou. 

"Oh congratulations" said Kyoko. 

They stayed quiet. 

"Y-You look very nice, you've grown even lovelier since we last met" said Katsurou. 

"Of course she has, she has her mothers good looks!" Said Hiroto. 

"Thank you Uncle" said Kyoko. 

Hiroto turned to Saki. 

"Is it alright if I ask your assistant to show my men to somewhere they can rest?" he asked. 

"Of course, Haruna take care of it" she replied. 

Haruna bowed and left. 

** 

After school the group had gotten together and went to Ryohei's house, he had found an old photo album and was showing it to them. 

"There they are, these are my grandparents" he said. 

He showed them a picture of elderly couple, both of them were standing outside a tradational looking house wearing kimonos. 

"They're very traditional" said Tsuna. 

"So Senpai you said you weren't close to them?" Said Yamamoto. 

"Nah, Kyoko was though and it's not like I didn't interact with them, I did occasionally.  They came here a few times when we were younger" replied Ryohei. 

"Oh really?" Asked Haru. 

"Well after our parents died they were the ones who paid for all our expenses, they still do.  I think they're rich or something" replied Ryohei. 

"Why didn't you just go and live with them?" Asked Gokudera. 

"Don't know, they sent someone to live with us after our parents died" replied Ryohei. 

"H-Huh? They sent a stranger to live with you?" Asked Haru. 

"Well I guess he wasn't really a stranger to them, I think she worked for them or something.  Anyway she stayed with us until we could manage on our own" replied Ryohei. 

"That still sounds really weird" said Tsuna. 

"Its unusual but they turned out fine so don't worry about it" replied Reborn. 

"Gah!  When did you get here?" Asked Tsuna. 

"Just now" replied Reborn. 

Reborn turned the page of the album, there was another photo. 

This time it was Ryohei's grandparents with a large group of people. 

"They're quite popular" said Yamamoto. 

"Yeah they have a lot friends, the few times I went to their's they always had friends over" replied Ryohei. 

Reborn was looking at the flag behind them, he frowned. 

"Hey Ryohei do you know what this flag means?" He asked. 

"Hm? ...Nope, I recognise the flower though, Gramps used to grow them.  Think they're his favourite" replied Ryohei. 

"It's a Spider Lily" said Reborn. 

"Does that mean something?" asked Tsuna. 

"It's also the symbol for the yakuza group of the same name" replied Reborn. 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

"EEEEHHHH?!" 

"My grandparents are Yakuza?!" Asked Ryohei surprised. 

"Why are you so shocked?" Asked Gokudera. 

"I didn’t know, they never said anything about it" replied Ryohei. 

"You and Kyoko were probably raised without that knowledge, your parents  probably broke off from the group to raise you" said Reborn. 

"So Senpai's dad didn't want them involved in that lifestyle, that makes sense" said Tsuna. 

"Actually my grandparents are related to my mom, my dad took her surname when he married her" said Ryohei. 

"Doesn't this mean your mom was a Yakuza?" asked Yamamoto. 

Reborn turned the page again. A photo fell out, Tsuna picked it up. 

It was a young woman with long golden brown hair, she was standing next to a motorbike wearing biker gear whilst holding a baseball bat over her shoulder and grinning. 

"Is this your mom?" He asked. 

"Yeah that's her, this must have been taken when she was younger" replied Ryohei. 

"She was a delinquent" said Gokudera. 

"She looks like she was quite a woman" said Yamamoto. 

"She certainly seems formidable" said Reborn. 

Haru and Tsuna looked at the photo. 

"Hey hey don't you think she looks like Kyoko-chan!" Said Haru. 

"I can’t imagine her looking that punkish" replied Gokudera. 

Tsuna turned to Reborn. 

"Should we be worried?  They are Yakuza" he asked. 

"No, even if they are Yakuza they're her family.  If they didn't care for her or Ryohei they wouldn't send them money" replied Reborn. 

"Good point". 

Tsuna looked at the photographs, it was suprising to learn all this but it seemed it wasn’t going to be a problem. 

** 

Kyoko was sat next to her grandmother at the table, whilst her uncle and cousin sat opposite them, Sawahira-san and Haruna-san were stood by the door. 

The family solicister was going through the will. 

They had gone through all the normal things so far, money, property, items. 

They were approaching the most important thing. 

"And now to the next boss of the Spider Lily Family, the late boss has written such; Regarding my next in line, I had intended for my son Hiroto to take my place upon my death". 

Hiroto smiled, his chest puffed out confidently. 

"However in recent times I have found myself mulling over the decision and have come to a conclusion". 

Hiroto's smile faded, he looked at his mother concerned. 

"And my conclusion is that I will not pass the position of leader on to him, instead I will pass it on to my Granddaughter Kyoko, that is all". 

Everyone, except her Grandmother looked at Kyoko. 

"E-Eh?" She said. 

She was the next boss?  What was going on?


	2. An Intruder in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko and her grandmother talk about the possible reasons Kyoko's grandfather named her in his will and Kyoko is later attacked in her sleep.
> 
> As well as this two new characters are introduced.

Kyoko was sat opposite her grandmother watching her separate her fish with her chopsticks. 

"What's wrong Kyoko? Do you not like this fish?" Asked her grandmother. 

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?!  What the hell was that?!  Why was my name given?" Asked Kyoko jumping to her feet. 

"I don't see a problem"  

"Of course it's a problem.  Did Grandfather say anything to you?" 

"Your Grandfather had not mentioned a change, but what's done is done.  Why worry about it?"  

"I can't be a Yakuza boss!" 

"Why not? You would be wonderful at it"  

"How do you know that?!  I have done literally nothing to make you believe that!"  

"You're smart and you know how this organisation works, you'll pick everything up quickly". 

"I only learnt all that so big brother wouldn't have too". 

"You'll be an excellent boss, now sit down and eat your dinner, it's getting cold". 

Kyoko grumbled and sat down, she ate some of her rice. 

"Why did Grandfather change his mind anyway?  Uncle Hiroto is a better choice, he has experience". 

After the will had been read her uncle had stormed from the room followed by his son, though he may have been attempting to hide his feelings Kyoko could tell that he was furious. 

"In recent years your grandfather and uncle were not seeing eye to eye on a few things". 

"What do you mean?"  

"You know what your uncle's line of work is don't you?" 

"Uh huh, he's a con artist". 

"Well there have been rumours that his cons have gotten more vicious and the worst thing was that he was targeting the elderly and the ill". 

"And Grandfather found out about them?"  

"Your Grandfather has always been an avid believer of protecting his community, your uncle was mostly targeting the elderly and ill of the nearby town, where most of your grandfather's friends lived.  Of course we're still looking into those rumours". 

Kyoko looked down at her plate, she put her chopsticks down. 

"I think, I'll go to bed". 

"Hmm?  Well I suppose it is getting late.  Wait here a minute Kyoko I have something for you". 

Her grandmother stood up and went to a side cabinet and rummaged through it, Kyoko stood up and waited curiously. 

"Here take this, keep it under your pillow". 

She handed Kyoko a sheathed dagger. 

"A dagger?" 

"You never know what might happen" 

 _Oh...Oh joy....Just what I wanted....The fear of being murdered in my sleep.  Thanks Grandmother._  

"Thank you Grandmother, good night". 

Kyoko kissed her on the cheek. 

"Goodnight dear". 

** 

Kyoko left the dining room, outside she was immediately greeted by a young girl. 

They were short with purple hair in a bob haircut and yellow eyes, she was wearing a pink yukata like garment with a light blue obi which was short reaching to just above her knees, Kyoko could see that she was wearing shorts under it, and sandals. 

"Greetings my lady, I am Ayame Mizuhara.  I will be attending you from now on.  Are you retiring for the evening?" She asked. 

"Uh yes I am...Mizuhara....Mizuhara....Oh wait!  I remember you!  You're Ren's little sister, you used to water the plants in the gardens" said Kyoko. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm surprised you remember that" replied Ayame. 

"Well I always thought it was kind of cute how hard you worked" said Kyoko. 

"T-Thank you my lady" said Ayame. 

Kyoko smiled. 

"Well it's nice to be with someone I recognise, so you're going to be assisting me with things?" She asked. 

"Yes my lady, whatever you need" replied Ayame. 

"I see, well I guess you can show me to my bedroom first" said Kyoko. 

"Of course, it's this way" replied Ayame. 

Kyoko followed Ayame down the long corridor and through the house.  Seeing the younger girl had surprised her slightly, she did not know her that well.  She only knew that she did gardening work to get pocket money, however she had said she would be attending her. 

Did Ayame know what they did here?  If that was the case, then was she trained to fight?  She was so small and lithe that Kyoko thought it would be difficult for her.    

"We're here my lady" said Ayame. 

The young girl slid open the paper door, Kyoko stepped inside and looked around. 

The room was very traditional looking, there was a futon laid out in centre on the tatami floor, the cover of which had a chrysanthemum pattern on it.  Near the bed was also a long low table which had on it; unburnt incense in a holder, a small clock and a bonsai tree.  On the right wall there was a wooden chest of drawers and a few steps behind the futon there was a wooden screen with a tree painted on it, behind which was a vanity table.  South from the futon there was a small, round wooden table and futon. 

There was also another pair of sliding doors which lead to a small balcony, Kyoko locked them and looked around again.  Her stuff had been brought to the room earlier. 

"Are you alright my lady?" Asked Ayame. 

"Huh?  Oh yeah I'm fine thanks, and you can call my Kyoko it's fine" replied Kyoko. 

"O-Ok...Well I'll be nearby so if you need me please call" said Ayame. 

She gave a bow and slid close the door. 

Kyoko sighed, she changed into her pjyama's behind the screen and then got into the futon. 

It had been a long day, of all the things she expected to happen it was certainly not this.  What was her Grandfather thinking?  Alright so those rumours were concerning and it's easy to tell why he was reluctant to give the position to her Uncle but didn't he think about what pressure she would be put under? 

She picked up her mobile, she stopped at Haru's number.   

She was probably worried about her. 

What would she say if Kyoko told her what happened? 

She would probably be surprised. 

Kyoko began typing. 

"Hey Haru, everything is fine.  It's late so I won't say much but things are ok.  Don't worry". 

Kyoko frowned and deleted the message, she put her phone on the side table.  She took the dagger her grandmother had given her and placed it under her pillow before curling up in the futon. 

** 

There was a rattling sound, Kyoko woke up. 

She looked towards the door of the balcony, there was a silhouette there. 

Whoever it was they were trying to get in, it looked like they were fiddling with the lock. 

Kyoko gulped, she took out the dagger from under her pillow and crawled backwards behind the wooden screen. 

She stood up she tried to keep her breathing as quiet as she could as the intruder entered the room, she could hear their footsteps and the sound of them looking around. 

They were getting nearer, by now they had probably noticed she was not in bed, she unsheathed the dagger. 

As soon as they went around the screen Kyoko swung at them, she managed to slash their left arm causing them to jump back. 

"Ow! Fuck!" 

The intruder tried to grab her but Kyoko swung at them wildly keeping them at bay. 

She was breathing heavily, her heart was pounding in her chest. 

The intruder was nursing their arm, they were dressed in dark clothes with a mask to hide their face. 

They tried to grab her again, Kyoko ducked out of the way and punched them in the stomach. 

The intruder groaned in pain and staggered back. 

"Ugh...Fuck this, this isn't worth it". 

They turned around and headed towards the balcony to make their escape. 

Before she could even register what was happening Kyoko found that her legs had already began running after the intruder. 

They had gotten to the balcony and were about to climb over the rail, when a figure to the side of them appeared as if from now where and hit them with a wooden sheath in the head, the intruder fell to the ground unconscious. 

"Are you alright my lady?" 

Kyoko looked towards the new figure, their voice was familiar to her. 

"R-Ren?" She asked. 

The figure stepped out of the shadows, it was a boy slightly older than herself with messy black hair and yellow eyes, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and khaki long shorts with trainers.  There was a piece of cloth across his body which held onto the sword of the sheath he was holding. 

He grinned. 

"It's been a while my lady". 

He looked down at the intruder, they had broken their nose when they fell so blood was forming a small pool under his face. 

"Dear me what a mess". 

"Ren how did you get up here?"  

"Hmm?  Oh I saw this one heading up here so I jumped across from the other balconies, starting with that one". 

Ren pointed out a far balcony, Kyoko saw that he would've had to have jumped at least five balconies to get to hers. 

"Luckily I'm quite good at parkour". 

"I'll say". 

"I wonder who this masked fellow is working for?  You should call the staff my lady". 

"Please stop that" 

"Huh?  What?"  

"This my lady stuff.  Ayame was doing it too". 

"Well we are your retainers, you are our lady". 

"Well I don't like it, just call me like you would normally.  Like if you weren't my retainer". 

"Alright I get it fine....Kyo-chan". 

"Kyo-chan?!" 

Kyoko stepped back in surprise. 

"Sorry did you not like that one?  I'll stick to Kyoko don't worry". 

"N-No it's fine, it just caught me by surprise that's all". 

Ren grinned, Kyoko smiled.   Having him joke with her like that would have almost made her forget she was attacked, if not for the unconcious intruder bleeding on the balcony. 

"In all serious though you should call for someone". 

"Oh right". 

Kyoko left the room, she came back with some servants and Ayame.  The servants took the intruder and more came to tidy the room. 

Ayame was looking at Kyoko. 

"Is something the matter?" Asked Kyoko. 

"I said to call if you needed me" replied Ayame. 

"I didn't want to put you in danger". 

"My lady I am trained to protect you, just as my brother is.  I would not be in danger.  My life is here to protect yours". 

"Nope, I'm not having any of that I will die for you nonsense no.  You two are my friends and I forbid you from doing that kind of stuff". 

"Well then we'll protect you but we'll look after ourselves as well, so you don't have to worry about us". 

Kyoko grumbled but she relented, Ayame looked ready to argue the case but her older brother had stepped in to stop her. 

"Alright I'll do like brother says.  Regardless of that let's move to a different room, it is unwise to sleep here". 

Kyoko had the suspicion that her Grandmother had given her this room knowing full well she might be attacked.  Why else would she give her the dagger? 

"By the way Kyo-chan, are you going to put that away?" 

Kyoko looked down at her hands, she was still clutching the dagger.  She sheathed it and immedielty her legs began wobbling and she fell to her knees. 

"Kyoko!"  

Ayame and Ren rushed to her. 

"I'm ok...I'm just....I'm just tired". 

Ayame and Ren helped her up. 

"Let's get you to a new room". 

They helped her to a new room, this one was further in the house and had no balcony.  The servants carried her possessions. 

"Thank you". 

The servants bowed and left. 

Kyoko crawled into the newly prepared futon.   

"Myself and Ayame will be nearby, please call if you need us". 

"Ok...Goodnight Ren, goodnight Ayame". 

"Goodnight Kyo-chan". 

"Goodnight my...Kyoko-san". 

Ayame slid close the door, leaving a slight gap, she peered in.  A few moments later she could see that Kyoko had fallen asleep. 

"She's fallen asleep". 

"She must be exhausted, poor thing". 

"Who would order an attack on her?" 

"You mean asides from the obvious?" 

"Well he's being rather sloppy about it if it is him" 

"Did you see the men he brought with him?" 

"Yes, I don't trust any of them" 

"I don't trust him full stop" 

"We're going to protect Lady Kyoko" 

"That's the plan!" 

Ren shut the door fully, the two of them stayed near her room the entire night, sleeping in a nearby room in shifts.


	3. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko plans to refuse the role of boss and considers her choices for the next boss. Then things take a turn for the worst.

The following morning Kyoko awoke in the room she had moved to.  After getting dressed she was greeted by Ayame. 

"Good morning Lady Kyoko!" Greeted Ayame enthusiastically. 

Kyoko smiled. 

"Good morning Ayame, you look well" she said. 

"Thank you milady.  were you able to have a good sleep?" asked Ayame. 

"considering everything that happened surprisingly, yes" replied Kyoko. 

"Ah that's good" said Ayame. 

"It must have been because I knew you and Ren were nearby" said Kyoko. 

"Yes!  My brother and I were sleeping in shifts through the night just in case!" replied Ayame 

"I appreciate it but don't push yourself too hard" said Kyoko. 

"I won't milady" replied Ayame. 

"And I'm sure I said you can call me Kyoko-chan" said Kyoko. 

"Yes mila-I mean K-Kyoko-chan" replied Ayame. 

She looked away shyly and fidgeted with her yukata, Kyoko sighed. 

_Looks like it'll take her a while to get used to it._  

"Come on Ayame-chan, let's go and get some breakfast" she said. 

"Ah yes of course" replied Ayame. 

The two girls walked through the long corridors of the large house until they came to the dining room, Kyoko was surprised to find it empty. 

"Is something wrong Mila-Kyoko-chan?" asked Ayame. 

"Ah no, I was expecting grandmother to be here but I guess not" replied Kyoko. 

She entered the room. 

"Shall I ask after her?" asked Ayame. 

"No it's fine, come have breakfast with me" replied Kyoko. 

"Alright, I'll tell one of the maids to bring us some" said Ayame. 

She ran off. 

In reality Kyoko was a little disappointed that her grandmother wasn't around, after what had happened last night Kyoko wanted to tell her that she intends to refuse the role of boss, it wasn't like they could force her to do it, even if her grandmother thinks she can do it. 

Ayame returned. 

"They'll be bringing the food momentarily" she said. 

"Thank you, did you see what was on the menu today?" Asked Kyoko. 

"Grilled fish, I believe it is mackerel with side dishes of rice, miso soup and vegetables" replied Ayame. 

"I see" said Kyoko. 

There was a knock on the dining room door and it slid open, two maids dressed in dark blue kimono's entered, one carrying trays of food which they served to them and another carrying a small teapot and cups which they placed on the table next to the girls and poured out. 

"Thank you" said Kyoko. 

The maids bowed and left. 

"Where's Ren this morning?" Asked Kyoko as the two of began to eat. 

"Don't know, he left a little before sunrise.  Probably slacking off" replied Ayame. 

Kyoko laughed, it did seem that out of the two of them Ayame was more diligent about doing her job. 

"Well he's always there when it matters so it's ok" she said. 

"You'll spoil him if you say that to him" said Ayame. 

"It's fine, he was there last night" said Kyoko. 

"I guess but he could take it more seriously" said Ayame. 

"I'm sure he is, in his own way" replied Kyoko. 

After finishing breakfast Ayame had to leave to do her daily chores at home. 

Kyoko wandered around the house for a while, stopping at the garden. 

The spider lilies were in bloom still, their vivid red colour bleeding against the green. 

"Good morning Kyoko-kun". 

Kyoko looked back at, Katsurou had appeared. 

"Ah good morning Katsurou-san" she replied bowing. 

"Did you sleep alright?  I heard what happened, must have been frightening.  You poor thing" he asked. 

"Ah no I'm fine, I slept fine" replied Kyoko. 

"That's good, man if I were attacked like that I don't think I'd be able to get to sleep.  Guess you're a lot tougher than I am" said Katsurou. 

He laughed heartily, Kyoko smiled a little. 

"So what are you doing?" he asked. 

"Oh I was just...nothing much really" replied Kyoko. 

"Just admiring the flowers" said Katsurou. 

"I suppose.  I was going to talk to Grandmother about something but it appears she's out" said Kyoko. 

"Yes I believe she had to go out to the nearby town, I believe Haruna-san went with her" said Katsurou. 

"That explains it, guess I'll have to wait for her to get back" said Kyoko. 

"In the meantime why don't you come around the village with me, I'm sure it's been a while since you were last here so I thought you might want to see it" said Katsurou. 

Kyoko looked at him, he smiled gently. 

"I guess you're right" she said. 

"Excellent let's go" he said enthusiastically walking off. 

Kyoko followed after him. 

** 

The two of them walked around the village together, people greeted them as they passed by. 

"Still I wonder how those people that attacked you got in?" asked Katsurou. 

"I think they're looking into that" replied Kyoko. 

"It's very strange, and on the night after grandfather's will was read" said Katsurou. 

"Well there's bound to people unhappy with it" said Kyoko. 

Katsurou stopped. 

"You think someone in the family has something to do with it?" He asked. 

"Maybe, maybe not.  This is a small community and word spreads quickly.  Maybe there's a small faction ready to take over" replied Kyoko. 

"My how scary" said Katsurou. 

Kyoko looked at him. 

_To be honest your father is the most suspicious one, I don't have_ _definate_ _proof but I'm sure he had something to do with it and as for you...I'm not sure._  

"Is something wrong?" asked Katsurou. 

"No it's nothing...How is your father this morning?" Asked Kyoko. 

"Ah he's....well he's a bit hungover.  You could probably tell that he wasn't exactly happy with what happened yesterday.  He went to the nearby town and got wasted, his subordinates dragged him back in last night" replied Katsurou. 

"I see, well I understand he has every right to be upset" said Kyoko. 

"But I'm sure his feelings are directed at grandfather not you, he knows it's not your fault" said Katsurou. 

"I plan to talk with Grandmother about refusing the position, I never wanted it in the first place and I have school and the rest of my education to think about" said Kyoko. 

Katsurou perked up slightly. 

"Oh I see, that's good.  Yes you're right, it's your life firstly and education and such is important yes.  I should probably check up on father, it was nice talking to you Kyoko-kun" he said. 

"Yes likewise thanks for walking around with me" said Kyoko. 

Katsurou bowed and left, Kyoko watched him. 

_There he goes, probably to tell uncle that I don't intend to be boss.  Even though I don't think I'll hand the position to him though after what I learned._  

Kyoko continued looking around the village whilst she thought about her situation. 

_There must be other candidates which are suitable, I suppose_ _Katsurou_ _could be an option but I don't want to cause a rift between father and son, though uncle might take it in more_ _favourable_ _light than myself._  

This was going to be tough, she sighed and came to a stop. 

She looked to her left, a familiar old abandoned building was there, the paint stripping off the wood and a few tiles missing from the roof, she climbed over the damaged wooden fence and went around the back of it. 

The back of it was a garden over grown with wild flowers and weeds, this place had been her little hideaway since she was little and she was pleased to see it hadn't changed much. 

She laid down in the grass. 

"Ahhh....What should I do?" She asked. 

"About what?" 

Kyoko jumped up, Ren was sat on the roof of the abandoned building. 

"Ren!  You startled me!" She said. 

He laughed and jumped down. 

"Sorry, now what are you worried about?" He asked. 

Kyoko looked at him and then looked away. 

"Hey don't worry I won't tell" he said. 

Kyoko looked at him and then sighed. 

"Ren I intend to refuse the position of boss" she said. 

"Ok" he replied. 

Kyoko starred at him. 

"You're not going to try and convince me to change my mind?" She asked. 

"It's your choice, it seems kind of shitty to force someone into a life they don't want" he replied. 

Kyoko smiled. 

"So was that the problem?  Were you worried about what me and Ayame would think?  Because it doesn't matter, even if you're not the boss we still serve you" said Ren. 

"Ah no, I was wondering who I would pick as the next boss, since it technically falls to me to do it" replied Kyoko. 

"Well the only possible candidates are your uncle or cousin or maybe...well there's your grandmother" said Ren. 

Kyoko starred at him. 

Why didn't she think of that before? 

She hugged him. 

"Wah!  Kyo-chan?" Said Ren suprised 

"Thank you Ren!  You're the best!" Said Kyoko as she hugged him tightly. 

"Well it comes naturally" replied Ren. 

She let go of him. 

"I've got to see if grandmother's back yet, I'll see you later" she said and ran off. 

Ren watched her run. 

"See you later" he said. 

** 

Kyoko arrived back at the main house, she asked the maids about her Grandmother but apparently none of them had seen her. 

Kyoko checked her study but she wasn't there either. 

_Argh!  This is so frustrating!  She can't still be in town can she?  It's almost one, she's been out all morning._  

She was about to leave when she noticed that the door to the garden was slightly a jar, she went over to it and opened it. 

"Huh?  Grandmother are you there?" She asked. 

She slid it open, another part of the garden was outside, this part had a large shed at the end of it for storing tools. 

Her Grandmother wasn't there, Kyoko was about to leave when she noticed something on the floor. 

Small red splatters, some was on the frame of the door as well. 

Suddenly she felt very anxious, her stomach began to twist in knots and her throat tightened. 

She shook herself. 

_It's probably nothing._  

She looked out into the garden and went into it, there was more splatters on the path to the shed, she followed them and stood outside the door. 

_It's probably nothing, maybe an injured cat or something._  

She grabbed one of the door handles, her hand was shaking.   

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slide it open. 

A metallic smell flared in her nostrils, she opened her eyes and it stung. 

A minute passed as she looked at the sight inside. 

In the centre of the room, her grandmother's body was leant against a wooden crate with a pool of blood around her, her neck broken and head bloody and with what looked like multiple stab wounds. 

Kyoko stepped back and was unable to stop the scream that escaped her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kyoko can't catch a break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there I'm back this time with a Kyoko centric fic. 
> 
> I always liked the idea of Kyoko being from a Yakuza family so this fic is going to explore that idea, hopefully I can make it work. It'll probably get more violent as it goes on but I'll be sure to tag it properly.


End file.
